It Started At The Asylum
by TheWolfAndTheRose99-2
Summary: The Doctor, and is recently divorced ex-companions Amy and Rory are beamed to the Dalek parliment, set with the task of entering and shutting down The Dalek Asylum. Inside they must save one impossible girl named Oswin Oswald, but just who is her mystery friend in the radio waves. Series Seven AU
1. The Asylum of The Daleks (Part One)

Asylum Of The Daleks

_**Yes I am working on The Blue Envelope chapter six, don't fret, also chapter two of grief. I thought I needed a little fun, between all these angsty fics, and I love this episode so much. I hope you like the twist.**_

The Doctor steps out of the shadows, gazing out to the landscape of possibly the only planet that he has ever truly hated. A woman, with red hair, is waiting for him in front of a window, looking out onto the fire and smoke spread across the planet's dry abandoned landscape.

"I got your message," he says as he steps towards her. She turns, a little startled, but then, he's used to that. Not many people expect a man with floppy hair and a bowtie to be the most important person in all creation. "Not many people can do that, send me messages." He continues. He's more than a little intrigued by this woman. She feels wrong.

"I have a daughter, Hannah," is all she says, "She's in a Dalek prison camp. They say you can help"

"Do they?" he asks. He wishes people would stop talking about him. He spent a lot of time removing himself from the universe, becoming just a rumour, a myth. "I wish they'd stop." He hangs his head slightly, avoiding her oddly frosty gaze. He looks out onto the landscape of Skaro, and sighs. "Hell of a chosen meeting place."

"They said I'd have to intrigue you," she turns too, to look outside to the planet's corpse/

"Skaro, the original planet of the Daleks. Look at the state of it," he says, oddly remorseful, before turning back to the woman "Who told you about me?" he asks.

"Does it matter?"

"Maybe not. But you're very well informed" he turns back to face her again, trying to figure out what it is that doesn't quite make sense in this whole story. The woman stays silent, her eyes baring into him, making him feel uncomfortable. "If Hannah's in a Dalek prison camp, tell me, why aren't you?"

"I escaped."

He just laughs, a soft, albeit slightly sinister laugh. "No," he says "Nobody escapes the Dalek prison camps." He reaches out his hand to touch her face, not surprised that it is icy cold. "You're very cold." He comments.

"What's wrong?" the woman asks. The doctor removes his hand slowly, and turns around, looking for an escape. "It's a trap." He says.

"What is?" she asks, following his eyes around the room. He looks at her, and sighs, _I'm sorry_ he thinks.

"You are. And you don't even know it."

And then slowly, her head twitches with a horrific bone cracking sound and a Dalek eyestalk protrudes out of it. She shoots him outright, a Dalek gun sticking out of her hand and everything fades to black.

When he wakes up, he is surrounded by daleks, which is more than a little worrying as you can probably imagine. The parliament of daleks, all gathered around. He wonders why he hasn't been killed yet. He gets up and dusts off his jacket. "Next time, a formal invite and a carpool might be nice." He comments sarcastically, and then laughs to himself a little. Look at him, trying to be sarcastic with a bunch of Daleks.

Suddenly, light appears, and none other than his Amelia and Rory appear, looking more than a little unconscious on the floor. _Transmat,_ he thinks to himself, a little wistfully _haven't seen one of those since satellite five._ Suddenly his chain of thought is interrupted by Rory, who has suddenly coe to, shortly followed by Amy.

"Where are we?" he says, a little groggily before turning his face around, and noticing the number of Daleks. "So how much trouble are we in?" he comments sighing a little, annoyed.

"Out of ten, Mr Pond?" the doctor says, walking over towards them "Eleven."

"Where are we?" Amy asks, coming back to her senses and standing properly beside Rory. It feels weird, doing all this again, with her husband. Sorry, ex-husband. She would have to get used to saying that. "Spaceship, right? She whispers, to The Doctor.

"Not just any spaceship," he whispers back, his face worming its way in-between them both, his hands on their shoulders "The Parliament of the Daleks. Be brave."

"What do we do?" Amy asks, quite alarmed.

"Make them remember you." Is all he says, before releasing the Ponds and turning around to the collection of Daleks.

"Well come on then!" he calls, quite frankly bored of this whole affair "You've got me. What are you waiting for? At long, long last. _It's Christmas!_ Here I am!" he throws his arms out, and winces a little preparing himself for the daleks hard blast. Not a bad way to go, being exterminated. Perhaps it's time for a new form.

"SAVE. US. YOU WILL SAVE US." One Dalek eventually says the robotic voice, droning. This makes The Doctor open his eyes once again and lowering his hands. Did they just ask him to save them? This can't be right.

"YOU WILL SAVE THE DALEKS."

Suddenly the vast collection of daleks all begin to chant the same words, SAVE THE DALEKS, over and over again.

"Well…" the doctor says "This is new."

oOo

"Day 363, the terror continues," Oswin says aloud both to herself and her friend "Also, made another soufflé. Very nearly." She dumps the burnt object of her terrible baking skills into the bin, and walks over to the door. "Check defences," she raises her hand against the door. Still sturdy "They came again last night. Still always at night, maybe they're vampires, I don't know, you never say. Oh! And it's my mums birthday in case you wanted to know."

She settles herself over onto her hammock, and then frowns slightly when she is met with no reply. "Are you there?" she asks, a little disheartened. After a few seconds, some light static filters through and a voice that she knows all too well comes through. "Sorry Oswin, I'm listening. Sorry about your soufflé. I'm not very good at baking either. Happy birthday to your mum."

Oswin grins and laughs "Thanks. Happy birthday mum, I did make you a soufflé but it was too beautiful to live."

"Yeah, I don't think she'd believe that."

"Oh, whatever." Oswin says, with a light laugh. Her happiness is then interrupted by the sounds outside the door. _**YOU WILL LET US ENTER. WE. WILL. ENTER!**_

"Can you do something about that?" she asks, pretending to be less scared than she actually is. Then her friend delights her, by putting some classical music on, the volume increasing rapidly. She frowns and closes her eyes, trying to drown out the frightening sounds from outside her door. Her friend helps make them better. She wishes she didn't just have to refer to the woman who had been keeping her company over an occasionally muffled audio as just 'her friend' but she wouldn't say her name. But Oswin didn't mind, because being able to talk to someone, was stopping her from going completely mad, which helped.

"Anyways Oswin, over and out. Got some stuff to do. I'll check in later, for a chat." The cheerful voice says.

"Okay," Oswin says, relaxing a little "Speak to you soon."

Although her friend kept herself anonymous, she wondered where exactly she was. Oswin had made a comfortable hide-out here, but had no idea if her friend could ever come and visit in person. She always said she was much too far away.

oOo

"What is he doing?" Rory whispers to Amy, noticing The Doctor's eyes flitting around the room, before gazing upon them both.

"He's chosen the most defendable area in the room, counted all the Daleks, counted all the exits, and now he's calculating the exact distance we're standing apart and starting to worry."

The Doctor gives them both an odd look. Something wasn't quite right in the picture he was seeing "Oo! And look at him frowning now. "Something's wrong with Amy and Rory and who's gonna fix it?"" he pulls his bowtie, straightening it, before turning his back to them "And he straightens his bow tie!" Amy finishes, sarcasm dripping off every word. Rory just frowns. When had she become so cynical, and cold? Somewhere between The Doctor flying off and the modelling and the divorce, everything had changed.

Rory's trail of thought is interrupted by a Dalek. "WE. " it stated.

"Arrived where?" The Doctor challenges.

"Doctor," the woman with the red hair who neither Rory or Amy knew speaks up, "The Prime Minister will speak to you now." She says, gesturing to what The Doctor assumed to be the current leader of the daleks behind her.

"Do you remember who you were?" The Doctor asks, looking at the woman, pitifully "Before they emptied you out and turned you into their puppet?"

"My memories are only re-activated if they are required to facilitate deep cover or disguise."

The Doctor sighs. That was one thing out of many that he particularly despised about the daleks. Their need to make everything so… robotic. And cold. "You had a daughter," he offers, but was met with no emotional response from the woman, Darla. "I know, I've read my file." Is all she says

The Doctor just frowns gently, he had known really, from the first time they spoke that she was already long dead. "Well?" he asks, looking around at the parliament. The quicker he could leave this place, the better.

"What do you know of the Dalek asylum?" the prime minister, a shrivelled up mutation ain a jar asks, his voice harsh and croaking.

This catches The Doctor's attention, he rolls his eyes disapprovingly. He had hoped somewhat that the asylum wasn't actually real. But then again, most legends tend to have some kind of origin point. "According to legend, you have a dumping ground. A plane where you lock up all the Daleks that go _wrong_" he spat "The battle-scared, the insane. The ones even you can't control, which ever made any sense to me."

"Why not?"

"Because you'd just kill them" he replies, his voice rising slightly. He knew the daleks history of killing loved ones, particularly his, better than anyone. Killing was what they were good at.

"It is offensive to us to extinguish such divine hatred."

Now that shocks him. He knew that the daleks were vile, putrid creatures. But that comment right there took the biscuit. " I thought you'd run out of ways to make me sick, but hello again." He says, his face close to the glass. His voice is barely a whisper as he asks "You think hatred is _beautiful_?"

"Perhaps that is why we have never been able to kill you."

oOo

"The asylum occupies the entire planet, right to its very core." Darla says, stepping over to where Amy and Rory are standing, as the white spot on the floor begins to open.

"How many daleks are in there?" The Doctor asks, curiously, looking down through the opening floor into the vast planet beneath them. He still isn't aware exactly what it is the Dalek want him to do, but it can't be good. Also, the Ponds, he's worried about them. Something between them isn't quite right.

"A count has not been made. Millions, certainly."

"All still alive?"

"We assume so. The asylum is automatically operated, supervision is not required"

"Armed?" Amy asks.

"Daleks are always armed." Darla responds.

"What colour?" Rory asks. The Doctor and Amy both give him a puzzled look. "Sorry there weren't any good questions left."

Darla choses to ignore the human, and continues with her point. "We have received this signal, from inside the planet" she says, as blaring classical music begins to play.

"WHAT IS THE NOISE?" a white Dalek asks "EXPLAIN."

"It's me," The Doctor says, waving his arms gently and smiling.

"I'm sorry, what?" Rory asks, turning around. Now The Doctor has done some pretty weird stuff, but no? Could he?

"On the triangle," The Doctor explains, chuckling lightly at the memory. "Rose helped, we sort of got buried in the mix." He admits, trying to listen out for their part.

"Rose?" Amy asks. Unfamiliar name, Rose. Had he replaced her with a new companion already?

But The Doctor ignores this question, and continues his rambling "Carmen, lovely show," he pulls out his sonic and begins scanning the transmitter/receiver. "Someone's transmitting this. Have you considered tracking back the signal, and talking to them?" he asks. He is met with silence, obviously. "He asked the daleks." He jokes to himself.

"Hello, hello Carmen?" calls into the receiver. Oswin bolts up from her hammock, was that a voice? That wasn't her friend, for sure. She walks over to her controls. "Hello?" she says softly.

"Hello, hello, come in." the voice continues. _Pull it together Oswin there's someone else out there._

"Hello!" she says excitedly, typing quickly "Yes, yes, do you read me?"

"Reading you loud and clear! Identify yourself and report your status"

"Hello," she says again, smiling "I'm sorry, but are you real? Like actually, properly real?"

"yep that's me, The Doctor, actually properly real." He smiles

"Oswin Oswald, junior entertainment manager starship Alaska, current status crashed and shipwrecked somewhere, not nice. Been here a year, provisions are good but… keen to move on"

"A year?" The Doctor asks, a little shocked. "Are you okay, are you under attack?"

"Some local life forms," Oswin admits "Been keeping them out, me and my friend."

"Oh so you aren't alone in there?"

"Oh I am. My friend, she's somewhere else on the planet. We chat, through radio waves. She's nice."

"What's her name?" The Doctor asks, smiling.

"She doesn't ever say, but hey. I can't complain. It does get a little lonely in here. But still, I've kept myself busy. Making soufflés."

"Soufflés?" The Doctor asks smiling a little. "Where'd you get the milk?" he suddenly asks his voice turning serious. Confused.

"THIS CONVERSATION IS IRRELAVENT." The white Dalek says again, and The Doctor rolls his eyes. "No it isn't!" he shouts back, but Oswin is already fading. She rushes to the controls, "No, no hello?" she shouts.

"Because a star liner has crashed into your asylum, and someone's got in. and if someone's got in, then everything can get out. A tsunami of insane daleks, even you don't want that!" he continues, his voice loud and angry

"THE ASYLUM MUST BE CLEANSED."

"Then why is it still here, you've got enough firepower on this ship to blast it out of the sky."

"The asylum force field is impenetrable."

"Turn it off" he says, exasperated. Was it that hard?

"It can only be turned off from within the asylum" oh, apparently, it was that hard.

"Then send in a couple of daleks…" he begins to say, before realising what's happening. The daleks, their scared. "That's good, that's brilliant. You're all too scared to go down there, so tell me, what do daleks do when they're scared?"

"The predator of the daleks will be deployed"

"You don't have a predator and even if they did why would they go and turn off the force field for you."

"Because _you_ will have no other escape" the prime minister says, his voice tingling with humour and sarcasm, which is odd, for a Dalek.

"May I clarify?" Darla says, and The Doctor nods "Predator is the daleks word for you."

"Me?" he asks "Me?" he points to himself.

"You will need this," she says as two other soldiers fix bracelets round his wrists. "It will protect you from the nano cloud."

"The nano-what?" he asks

"The gravity beam," she says a beam shoots through the gap in the floor "Will convey you close to the transmission, you must find a ways to deactivate the force field from there."

"You're going to fire me at a planet? That's your plan?" he shouts "You're going to fire me at a planet and expect me to fix it?!"

"In all fairness that is slightly your MO," Rory says

"Don't be fair to the daleks when they're firing me at a planet?" The Doctor says to Rory, who shrugs. "What do you want with them anyway?" he asks, gesturing at his ponds.

"IT IS KNOWN THE DOCTOR ALWAYS TRAVELS WITH COMPANIONS."

"Oh brilliant!" Rory shouts sarcastically, noticing the matching bracelets on his and Amy's wrists "Fantastic!"

"Don't worry, we'll get through this I promise. Don't be scared." The Doctor says softly.

"Scared?" Amy asks "Who's scared? Geronimo."

The Doctor laughs, and then suddenly they are all pushed into the whole, falling quickly into the planet at all angles, landing in some kind of artic wasteland.

oOo

Oswin sits in her chair, aggravatingly drumming her fingers. Her first real contact with anyone other than her nameless friend in a year, and now he's gone. He sounded nice too. Suddenly, a familiar voice comes into the room.

"Oswin, you there? There was a disturbance on the frequency?"

"Yes!" Oswin shouts "Oh my gosh, there was a man, like a real man. Talking to me!"

"A man? Who?" her friend asks, rather abruptly.

"I don't know who he was, gone now anyway. The signal was lost" Oswin shrugs, curling her feet up in the chair.

"Oswin this is vitally important you need to tell me who that man was!"

"I told you, I don't know. He didn't say his name!" Oswin says "Maybe you two would get along." She adds.

"Was there anyone else there?"

"Some daleks, I think. I could hear them in the background. God knows why the man was still alive."

"It must be him. It has to be."

"Who?"

"Oswin, just promise me if he gets back in touch, you call me okay."

"Why, do you know him?"

"I think I do Oswin. I think I really, really do."

"So he's real?" Oswin asks, sitting up and smiling a little. She's not crazy, there is someone else out there.

"Oswin, he is the most brilliant man you will ever meet. And his name, is The Doctor." She can almost hear the smile in her friends voice. Who is this man that has made her friend suddenly so… excited?

"Doctor Who?" she asks.

"Shut up, that's his name. The Doctor. Just, if he comes back you call me right away, and you give him a message, from me. Tell him, Oswin, tell him Bad Wolf."

_Reviews pls ^o^_


	2. The Asylum Of The Daleks (Part Two)

They land in some sort of artic wasteland, plummeting into the snow. Amy comes into consciousness quickly, as a voice called over her "Hello, Hello?" she opens her eyes slowly, and as her brain kicks in, she realises she is cold. Scrap that, she is _freezing_.

She sits up quickly, panting heavily. That was _not_ what she was expecting to do when she woke up this morning. "Who are you? Are you okay?" the voice continues to ask. She looks up to see a dark skinned man in a white snowsuit, standing above her. She ignores him, standing up quickly and looking around, skidding in the snow. "Rory?" she calls, to no avail "Doctor?"

"I'm Harvey" the man starts to say, but Amy isn't paying attention as she runs off to her left "Who's Rory? Where are you going?" the man calls, running after her.

* * *

The Doctor is lying flat on his back in the snow, as he comes back into consciousness, laughing softly. _Well that was a _ride he thinks. He digs his elbows into the ground, noticing the snow. As he turns his head, he stops laughing as he notices a camera zooming in on him. Music blares out for a few seconds as he tries to sit up, followed by a voice. "Sorry, pressed the wrong switch!"

"Soufflé girl?" he asks

"You could always call me Oswin, seeing as that's my name." she says, watching him climb closer to the camera, big chin and all "You okay?"

"How are you doing that, eh?" he asks, tapping the camera "This is Dalek technology!"

"Well, it's very easy to hack"

"No it isn't." he pulls out his sonic, and scans the camera "Where are you?"

"Ship broke up when it hit. I'm somewhere… underground, I think."

"Right, what about your- you mentioned a friend?"

"Yes, I'm not sure of her location either. Whatever she's using to communicate is much harder to hack. So, are you coming to get us?"

Suddenly in the background, Oswin hears a voice calling out "Doctor!" The picture began to fade and The Doctor tapped on the screen with his sonic, shouting 'hey! Soufflé girl, come back'

"Doctor- she-she did leave a message." Oswin tries, but the picture is too scrambled now. She furiously begins typing on her board.

"Doctor!" Amy shouts, running towards him in the snow.

"Amy!" he grabs onto her arms to stabilise her. He notices the other man to, but says nothing. "Where's Rory?"

"There was another beam!" Harvey says "over there!" he points right, and Amy and The Doctor take off running through the snowy wasteland. Eventually they come to a deep, dark chasm in the ground. They both peer into it, panting heavily."Rory? Rory!" Amy calls inside, her voice echoing.

* * *

Rory awakens as something cold and wet drips on his face. He winces a little, his head hurts. He doesn't know where he is, but it is definitely dark. And damp. And cold. He gets up quickly when he realises he is surrounded by daleks. He's panicky, but calms down slightly when he realises they aren't actually moving towards him. _Not been killed yet, that's fair enough._ He thinks.

The bracelet on his wrist glows bright as he steps towards one hesitantly. He knows Daleks are clever, so he's still cautious. He reaches his hand out slowly, trying to stop himself shaking. He touches the Dalek for a split second before jumping backwards, but thankfully it doesn't react. He reaches out again, this time more confidently and pushes it. As expected, the Dalek rolls backwards, more into the shadows, silently.

Satisfied, Rory shrugs his shoulders and pulls the little torch out of his pocket. He was used to carrying it around, back when The Doctor could show up at any minute. He didn't even realize he had picked it up this morning when he got dressed in his dingy flat. Amy kept the house, considering she earned a hell of a lot more as a model than he did as a nurse. The sales from her perfume alone were his earnings for several years. She had offered him money, if he needed it, but he had been too proud to accept, and pretended he was fine living in the one-bedroom apartment and eating baked beans every night when he was waiting for his pay check.

* * *

"We came down two days ago," Harvey says as the trio trudged through the snow "there were twelve other escape pods. I don't know what happened to them" He knelt down in the snow and began dusting snow off the lid to the pod. As he dusts it, they notice the name. "Alaska?" Amy asks "But that's the same ship as soufflé girl."

"Except she's been here a year…" The Doctor said.

"And her friend? Her mystery friend, was she part of the Alaska team too?"

"I doubt it."

Harvey began the climb into the pod, motioning for Amy and The Doctor to follow him down. They emerge in some kind of miniature space ship, seats, controls, monitors. "We should have some climbing rope long enough for that whole" Harvey says, reaching over to the wall.

The Doctor looks round, and sees the other seven or so people sitting in the seats, spacesuits on. They all have their backs to them. "Won't you introduce us to your crew?" the doctor smiles. Silence.

"Ah, yes, guys- sorry. Guys this is The Doctor and Amy."

Amy smiles, and The Doctor gives a little mock salute but they are met only with silence. Nobody answers, or even turns around. Nobody moves. "Guys?" Harvey says.

The Doctor walks forwards, patting one on the shoulder. The body falls forwards, into the light, but all that remains is a skeleton. "Oh my god."

The Doctor scans with his sonic, and then continues scanning around the room. "They're dead.." he says. "All of them."

"But that's not possible!" Harvey exclaims "I just spoke to them, two hours ago we were doing engine repairs!"

The Doctor exchanges a worried look with Amy, before turning his gaze back to the deceased. "Sure about that, are you?" he asks, pulling down their hoods "Because I'd say they've been dead for a very long time."

"But they can't be" Harvey says.

"Well they didn't get into this state in two hours," Amy points out.

"No, of course. Stupid me." Harvey says

"Of course what?"

"I died outside. And the cold preserved my body. I forgot about dying." He says, as his head begins to open and a Dalek eye stalk forces its way out with a horrific cracking sound. The Doctor picks up a fire extinguisher and sprays Harvey. He stumbles backwards, shouting. "Amy! the door!" The Doctor calls, and Amy is already there, opening it. Harvey stumbles inside and the door quickly shuts as The Doctor pulls a switch titled "Door lockdown"

"Explain" Amy says, coughing "That's what you're good at. How'd he get all Dalek?"

"Because he wasn't wearing one of these" he holds his wrist up, showing her the glowing bracelet. "Oh that's clever! A nano cloud!"

"Nano cloud?"

"Little micro organisms that automatically process any matter, living or dead and transforms it into a Dalek. Anything attacks this place it automatically becomes part of the on site security."

"Living… or dead?" Amy says, looking around, panicked.

"These wristbands protect us the only thing stopping us from be-"

"Doctor _shut up._" Amy says, through her teeth, stopping him short. "Living or dead?" she says again.

"Yes, yes, living or… or"

A whirring sound comes around behind them. They both turn their heads at the same time "Dead" The Doctor finishes, as the dead begin to rise, eyestalks in their heads and everything. "Oh dear."

They turn around to the door, and are met with a banging sound. Right. Harvey, that limits out that escape. The Doctor runs forwards first, grunting and jumping over the chairs, kicking the dead-Dalek hyrbids out of the way. One of them falls on the door switch, and it opens giving The Doctor enough time to grab Amy and pull her out of the doors. They all cling on to her wrist, and he helps her pull, hard and eventually they let go, the door shut.

They both lean against the banging door, panting and Amy turns her head to smile at The Doctor "Is it bad that I've _really_ missed this?"

He just smiles in return, that's his Pond. "Yes!"

"Good!"

"I know."

"Alert Alert," an American voice rings out "Unauthorised personnel may not enter the cockpit."

"Oh shut up!" The Doctor calls

"Hey," Oswin protests, voice turning back to normal "Bad combo, no sense of humour in that chin."

The doctor peers closer into the camera, Amy standing behind him. "Is that her, is that soufflé girl?"

"yeah, she- Oi! What is wrong with my chin?"

"Careful dear," Oswin says, her voice condescending but friendly in her tone "You'll put someone's eye out."

"I'm scanning you, you're on another escape pod from the Alaska, the same ship I was on."

"Yes, but how can you hack into everything, it should be impossible. You're in a crashed ship!"

"Long story…" she says with a smile "Is there a word for total screaming genius that's sounds modest and a tiny bit sexy?"

"Doctor, you call me The Doctor."

"I see what you did there. She said you'd be like this."

"Who did?"

"My friend. Cocky, check. Clever, check. Handsome, eh."

"Eh?"

"Well. From her description I was imagining you a lot taller, with better hair and a pinstripe suit."

"Well yes, that was me. The last me, it's a long story. Who is your friend?"

"Like I said, I don't know. But we have to rescue her later. She did leave you a message."

"Well, we can get to that. Let's rescue Oswin Oswald first, considering you're the total screaming genius, and I just have a… funny chin."

"Nice to see you know where you stand."

Before he can persevere his attempts to rescue his ego, a beeping sound comes from Oswin's controls. "Here, I'm detecting a breach at floor level. There could be a way out. See you later""

"aha!" The Doctor says, Amy helping him move boxes out of the way marked 'Alaska' "A hatch. Looks like it's been used already and they tried to block it off behind them"

"I wonder why." Amy says sarcastically, as banging continues behind them.

"Well, the lower part of the pod is buried, so this part must go straight down into the asylum."

"Where Rory is?"

"Yeah, speaking of Rory. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Are we gonna do this, now?"

"Well what happened?"

"Oh! Y'know. Stuff! We split up! What can you do?" she shrugs.

"What can I do?" he asks, looking up into the face of the girl he thought he really knew.

"Nothing. It's not one of those things you can fix, like you fix your bowtie." She says, reaching her hand out to tweak the blue bowtie gently. She notices the sad, deep look he's giving her through his green eyes. "And don't give me those big, wet eyes raggedy man. That's life. Just life, that thing that goes on when you're not there."

He ignores her and goes back to working on the hatch, tugging it hard. Eventually, it gives and opens up. They peer inside and notice the long tunnel and ladder, so far down they can barely see the bottom. "Well someone else got out this way then." Amy said

"Yeah, let's go find ou-"

They are interrupted by the banging noise again. The Doctor and Amy run up to the security monitor outside the space pod. "Hello, hello, hello, wha are they up to?" he says. On the screen the four skeletons are almost gloating- if skeletons could gloat- and waving something with a glowing blue light about.

"What is that?" Amy asks.

"One of these." The Doctor replies, holding up his own bracelet. "But where did they get it?"

Amy's eyes widen as she looks down to her arm. Back when they had been trying to pull her in, they must have slipped it off her wrist. "Doctor." She whispers. "They got it from me."

"Oh Amy." he says softly, before grabbing her wrist, turning it over in his hands.

"Doctor what's going to happen to me, seriously?" he stays silent "Tell me. What?"

* * *

Rory continues to search around the room with his torch for a way out, moving old cables and wires out the way as he travels through the sea of dead daleks. He turns his light to one in particular, covered in cobwebs. He shines his light right into its 'face' and pushes the eye stalk around to get a better view of its face. Suddenly, slowly, the daleks head begins to move back around, eyestalk nearly hitting his head. It swivels in almost a complete circle, as if it was perhaps just the wind. But still, Rory hesitantly steps backwards, gritting his teeth. His foot hits a metal pole on the ground, a loud clanking noise rings out through the room. He holds his breath, but it's too late. The eyestalk lights up into the painfully familiar blue and the head swivels around slowly, creaking, to face him.

"Shhhhhh" he pleads, but once again, it is too late. The other dales are beginning to awaken, slowly.

"EX…" it croaks

"What? I'm sorry, what?"

"E-E-E-E-X"

"Eggs?" he glances to the body of the Dalek, several of the balls seem to be missing "You mean those things?"

"E-E-E-X"

"I don't- I don't know what you want." He says, wincing "Uh, those things." He points to the floor at several of the golden balls "Are those things eggs?" he holds it out to the Dalek "This? You-you want this?"

"E-X…" it continues and Rory looks around shrugging "STI-R…MI-N…." Rory's eyes widen "ATE." The metal ball drops from his hands and he steps backwards, cautiously. The other daleks are repeating it too now. "EXTERMINATE."

One of them lets out a shot that barely misses him. He dives to the floor, and ducks as he runs through the sea of daleks as they all shoot at him, crying "EXTERMINATE".

"RUN!" a voice calls out "They're waking up, they're slow. There's a door at the end. Run for it!"

Rory doesn't know who it is instructing him, but he obliges and continues to run as the daleks pace improves. He heads to the door, marked with a red light. It lifts, just high enough for him to take a dive and slide under it, before it closes, leaving the daleks outside.

He remains on the floor, on the other side, panting heavily. "So, anyway. What's your name?" the voice calls again.

"Uh, uh," he pants "I'm Rory."

"Lovely name, Rory. First boy I ever fancied was called Rory. Actually, she was called Shareen. I was going through a faze."

"Right, and you're soufflé girl?"

"No, that's Oswin, my friend. I'm… just call me wolf for now. Long story, trying to stay ominious over here, dint know who might be listening."

"Right…"

"Sorry, just flirting to keep you cheerful. I'm guessing you know The Doctor."

"Uh, yeah." Rory mutters, but he's distracted. He can hear the daleks screaming EXTERMINATE around him, and clanking into the door. He shines his light into the hallway, and moves closer towards the camera. "Right, any time you want to start flirting again is fine by me."

* * *

"Right," Amy asks as she continues to climb down, over the doctor "What is going to happen to me, and don't lie because I know when you're lying. To me and I'll definitely fall on you."

"Yeah, all around are little micro robots, the size of molecules. Nano-genes. Now you're unprotected you're being… rewritten."

"So what happens, I get one of those things sticking out my head?"

"Physical changes come later."

"Well what comes first?" he reaches out and grabs her hand, pulling her through the corridors.

"Your mind, your feelings-your memories. And I'm sorry, Amelia, but it's already started."

"How do you know?"

"Because we've had this conversation four times."

"Right, okay," Amy says, panting "Scared now."

"Good, hang onto scared. scared isn't Dalek."

Just for good measure, he pulls her into a tight hug. His Amy Pond, the girl who waited. He'll find a way to stop the change, to protect her, he will. No matter how long it takes.

* * *

_***ugly smiling* please review and check out my other stories.**_


End file.
